Lista dei riferimenti nella serie di Mario
Questa è la lista dei riferimenti ad altri media all'interno della serie di Mario. Riferimenti 'Serie Donkey Kong' DK, Jumpman e Pauline si basano sul triangolo amoroso di Bluto, Popeye/Braccio di Ferro e Olive Oyl 'Serie ''Mario Bros. Mario Bros. *La musica che si sente quando inizia il primo livello è una parte dellEine kleine Nachtmusik'' di Mozart. *Nella pubblicità Atari, viene utilizzata una canzone parodia dell'apertura di Car 54, Where Are You?, commedia americana piuttosto antica. ''Kaettekita Mario Bros. Tra i livelli appaiono pubblicità che sponsorizzano altri giochi di Super Mario o compagnie alimentari Giapponesi. 'Serie Super Principale Super Mario Bros. *Le meccaniche di sidescrolling sono ispirate a Pac-Land, un classico arcade della Namco. *Il fatto che il Superfungo faccia crescere Mario fanno FORSE (in quanto Shigeru Myamoto lo ha negato) riferimento ad Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie, fiaba scritta da Lewis Carrol. *I Viticci (Beanstalk) che Mario usa per arrivare fino in cielo fa riferimento a Jack e il fagiolo magico, favola scritta da un'aturoe inglese. *In origine Bowser doveva essere ispirato all'antagonista di Il viaggio in occidente. All Night Nippon Super Mario Bros. *Questo gioco è una ROM modificata di Super Mario Bros. per sostituire gli sprite con riferimenti ad All Night Nippon, uno show radiofonico giapponese. **Le facce dei Goomba e delle Piante Piranha sono state modificate per somigliare a Sunplaza Nakano e Tamori, i DJ dello show. **La Stella Invincibile è sostituita dall'Hiranya, simbolo diventato celebre grazie a Young Paradise, altro show giapponese radiofonico. **L'ascia ed la stella della bandiera che viene innalzata ogni volta che Mario finisce un livello sono sostituite dal logo di Fuiji Television. **I Toad alla fine di ogni mondo sono stati sostituiti dalle seguenti celebrità giapponesi: ***Mondo 1: Miyuki Nakajima ***Mondo 2: Takaaki Ishibashi ***Mondo 3: Noritake Kinashi ***Mondo 4: Kyōko Koizumi ***Mondo 5: Takeshi Kitano ***Mondo 6: Daisuke Matsuno ***Mondo 7: Hideyuki Nakayama ***Mondi A e C: Goro Itoi Super Mario Bros. Special Vi è stato aggiunto un nuovo oggetto basato sul logo della Hudson Soft. Super Mario Bros. 3 *Fischietti Magici sono originari di The Legend of Zelda (in seguito verranno chiamati "Ocarine"). Utilizzano la stessa suoneria e lo stesso tornado. *L'isola dove si trova il castello dell'Oceano è ispirata al Giappone. Il punto dove si trova il castello fa riferimento a Kyoto, città dove si trova il quartier generale della Nintendo. *Le aeronavi sono un riferimento alla [[w:c:it.finalfantasy:Final Fantasy (serie)|serie di Final Fantasy]]. *Escludendo Larry Koopa, tutti i Bowserotti prendono il nome da un musicista: **Morton Koopa Jr. prende il nome da Morton Downey Jr., ex-cantante western molto chiaccherone, divenuto in seguito conduttore di talk show. **Wendy O. Koopa prende il nome da Wendy O. Williams, cantante del gruppo rock Americano The Prismatics. **Iggy Koopa prende il nome da Iggy Pop, cantante della rock band americana The Stooges. **Roy Koopa prende il nome da Roy Orbison, uno dei primi musicisti rock Americani, caratterizzato dal fatto che indossava degli occhiali da sole. **Lemmy Koopa prende il nome da Lemmy Klimister, cantante di un gruppo Britannico i Motorhead. **Ludwig von Koopa prende il nome da Ludwig van Beethoven, compositore con cui condivide l'acconciatura. Super Mario World *I Reznor prendono il nome da Trent Reznor, fondatore di una banda rock industriale chiamata i Nine Inch Nails. *Rip van Fish prende il nome da Rip van Winkle, personaggio di una fiaba omonima che si addormentò per vent'anni. Super Mario 64 I Womp sono ispirati ai Nurikabe, yokai shinto che assumono le sembianze di muri per bloccare la strada ai viaggiatori. Super Mario Sunshine Rimuovendo la maschera di Palmassimo, si scopre che il suo volto è identico a quello del Maratoneta di The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, solo che ha la pelle scura anziché chiara. Super Mario Galaxy *I Polipoomba e le loro sottospecie hanno un aspetto ed un comportamento simile a quello degli Octorok e dei Cespugli Deku della [[w:c:it.zelda:The Legend of Zelda (serie)|serie di The Legend of Zelda]]. *Le Astroschegge sono ispirate al konpeito, un tipo di dolciume giapponese. *Nella Galassia Sfida Sfera vi è una formazione di Astroschegge che ricorda le rupie della serie di The Legend of Zelda. *La battaglia contro Tripodobot è basata su un concetto scartato per la battaglia finale contro Ganon in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. *L'astronave della Galassia Polvere di Stelle somiglia moltissimo all'Astronave Hocotate della serie Pikmin. Super Mario Galaxy 2 Il Tuttofare d'oro della Galassia Bocce di Rocce ed il Tuttofare d'argento della Galassia Bufera Spaziale chiederanno a Mario di portargli un Goomba ed una Robopunta, rispettivamente. Quando avranno ottenuto la creatura richiesta, effettueranno la stessa animazione di Link quando ottiene un oggetto nella serie di The Legend of Zelda. Super Mario 3D Land Il Mondo 5-2 è stato ispirato ad un dungeon della serie di The Legend of Zelda in onore del 25° anniversario. Inoltre, quando Mario/Luigi apre la stanza per la Medaglia Stella, si sente il classico suono del "mistero risolto" usato nel franchise. New Super Mario Bros. 2 Il ruggito dei Reznor somiglia molto a quello di Godzilla. New Super Mario Bros. U Gli sfondi dei livelli 4 e 5 della Giungla Gassata sono ispirati ad un quadro di Vincent van Gogh, Notte stellata Super Mario 3D World *Bowser cattura le Princifate, intrappolandole in delle ampolle di vetro. Questo è simile a come Link cattura le fate nella serie di The Legend of Zelda. *Lo stesso Link compare sotto forma di piattaforma nel primo livello speciale Super Mario Odyssey *L'abilità di camminare nei muri è presa da The Legend of Zelda: A Link between Worlds *I diversi posti sono ispirati a New York City, Messico, Egitto, la foresta Amazzonica e così via... *Diversi abiti e Crazy Cap indossati da Mario sono simili ad alcuni già indossati in precedenza dall'idraulico. '''Spin-off ''Super Mario-Kun *Kirby e Capitan Falcon fanno un cammeo *Doraemon è citato per sbaglio nella versione Francese (i Rex in Francese si chiamano Doramon) *Mario, Luigi e Yoshi visitano il Mondo di Hyrule (durante gli eventi di A Link to the Past). *Sonic the Hedghog viene citato quando Mario cerca di ricordarsi il suo primo gioco. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars *Gli Axem Rangers sono una parodia dei Power Rangers *La Battaglia di Culex usa il tema dei boss di Final Fantasy IV *Anche Bahamutt e Cazr Dragon ricordano un dei nemici di Final Fantasy. *Geno nasce in maniera simile al Pinocchio Disneiano *Mallow viene messo in salvo dai genitori similmente come era successo a Mosè (in una cesta portata dal fiume) e a Giasone (alle cure di un saggio) *Link e Samus Aran compaiono come ospiti addormentati. Samus dice che si sta preparano a Cervello Madre. *Un giocattolo di Samus è visto nella Torre di Booster Super Mario Land '' * Il tema della Stella è il Can Can di Offenbach ''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins '' *La Zona Mario ha delle piattaforme simili ai LEGO, in realtà sono dei vecchi mattoncini giocattolo della NIntendo. *Nei livelli marini, dei nemici spinosi (Unibōs) sono simili a nemici di Kirby (Gordos) *Il nemico Masked Ghoul fa riferimento a Jason Voorhees ''della serie horror ''Venerdì 13 ''Serie Wario Land Super Mario Land 3: Wario Land '' * '''Alcuni suoni ricordano quelli di ''Metroid II: il Ritorno di Samus. Wario Land II *Alla fine del gioco, si potrà giocare al remake di un gioco per Game & Watch *Alcuni tesori vengono dalla serie Zelda '''Serie ''Luigi's Mansion ''Luigi's Mansion * L'idea che Luigi abbia un aspirapolvere acchiappa fantasmi è basata sull'idea di Ghostbusters. * La frase di Re Boo a proposito del Quadro di Mario "Non rinuncerò alla mia decorazione preferita: mi piace Mario così dove sta." è la stessa frase che Jabba the Hutt, personaggio di Star Wars, dice a proposito di Han Solo carbonizzato. 'Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon *Quando Luigi si avvicina al televisore e si spaventa quando lo statico s'interrompe e Strambic lo chiama, è un riferimento al film Poltergeist. *Il teletrasporto di Stambic è identico a quello del primo film di Tron. '''Serie ''Paper Mario Paper Mario *I Koopa Bros. sono una parodia delle Tartarughe Ninja *Una volta rivelata la vera identità di Moustafa, Goombario farà "Da, da, da, duuum!" riferito al jingle dell'oggetto trovato di ''Legend of Zelda. *Tutankoopa è un'ovvia parodia di Tutankamon. *La parata finale è parodia delle parate dei Disney Park ''Paper Mario: Il Portale Millenario *Il personaggio Rampel è stato chiamato cosi perché rimandava al personaggio di 'Rumpelschtilzien' o 'Tremotino '''della fiaba dei Grimm, in cui viene sconfitto se si pronuncia il suo vero nome. Categoria:Liste